Atardecer antariano
by Gracie-19
Summary: Ro estaba sentada tranquilamente en el Ten Forward pero, para variar, Riker vino a perturbar su silencio.


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro fic, esta vez Riker/Ro! La verdad, desde pequeña siempre me han gustado Riker y Deanna, pero el fanfiction está lleno de eso y seguro que me repetiría :P

¡Eso sí, los que esperen dulzura y amor que no se pongan a leer, porque estos dos lo único que hacen es discutir! ¡Ro es una mujer de armas tomar! :P

Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto! :D

* * *

**Atardecer antariano**

Ro estaba sentada tranquilamente en el Ten Forward, dándole vueltas a su vaso de té de Jumja mientras miraba las estrellas. Le gustaban esos momentos de soledad y calma después de su turno.  
- Buenas noches, Alférez Ro.  
Oh, genial. Para variar, Riker venía a perturbar su silencio. El hombre le sonrió seductoramente de esa forma premeditada que tenía, su sonrisa igual que la de la noche anterior y la anterior a ésa. Una táctica, nada más.  
- Eran buenas hasta que llegaste, _Comandante_.  
En vez de pillar la indirecta y largarse como cualquier otra persona normal habría hecho, Riker se sentó, entrecerrando los ojos con algo que a Ro le pareció diversión.  
- Dices eso porque no sabes lo divertido que puedo llegar a ser – sus estúpidamente azules ojos brillaron en la penumbra de la sala.  
Ro suspiró. Riker era, sin duda, el humano más pesado e insinuante que había conocido. Sin embargo, no le echó. En parte, le gustaba discutir con él y ver cómo el hombre se frustraba.  
- Estaba pasando un rato estupendamente divertido sin ti, gracias – Ro le dedicó una mueca, ésa que sólo le salía con él.  
- A mí no me lo pareció.  
- Pues te fijaste mal.  
El tic que Riker tenía en el ojo derecho hizo acto de presencia. Se estaba empezando a poner de mal humor de verdad. Ro sonrió para sus adentros.  
- Eres una impertinente, Ro, de verdad.  
No se había esperado un comentario tan en serio, la verdad. Y no, jamás admitiría que le había afectado un poco. Entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a tomarse la discusión en serio. No iba a ganar tan fácilmente, no con Ro Laren.  
- Si tan insoportable te parezco podrías dejar de perseguirme.  
- No te persigo – él alzó las cejas como diciendo "estás loca" y se echó para atrás en su silla con una mirada desafiante –. Como si no tuviera nada más que hacer que ir detrás de ti.  
El hombre le sonrió con chulería, dejando bien implícito que no tenía que ir a buscar compañía, que la compañía le buscaba a él. Por eso Ro le tenía tanta manía, era un engreído.  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Comandante? – le dijo ella, mordaz –. Porque allí donde voy apareces tú para ofrecerme agradables conversaciones como ésta. Las espero con ansia.  
Ahora sí que Riker se había cabreado. Ro alzó la barbilla, altiva, y él hizo lo mismo.  
- ¿Estás insinuando que…?  
- Os traigo algo para beber.  
Riker y Ro, interrumpidos, le echaron malas miradas a Guinan, que dejaba una bandeja en la mesa. Puso un vaso medio lleno de líquido azul frente a Riker y uno anaranjado y humeante que también estaba por la mitad ante Ro. Después sacó dos teteras, y colocó una enfrente de cada uno; la de Riker desprendía vapor.  
- Esta bebida se llama atardecer antariano – explicó Guinan con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno –, y para poder beberlo hay que mezclar lo que tenéis en el vaso con lo que hay en la tetera. Comandante, lo que hay en tu vaso está muy frío, y tendrás que echarle el contenido de la tetera para calentarlo. Alférez, tu bebida ahora quema, así que para templarla tendrás que añadir frío.  
Riker y Ro intercambiaron miradas suspicaces. Guiñan no se había ido, así que seguramente aún faltaba el comentario final. Siempre había un comentario final con Guinan. Ro suspiró.  
- Ya veréis que si lo mezcláis en su justa medida os quedará deliciosamente templado.  
Y con una sonrisa, Guinan se fue. Ro se la quedó mirando; esta Guinan, siempre con sus indirectas. Pero por una vez se había equivocado: no había punto medio entre Riker y ella, eran demasiado opuestos, demasiado extremos.

El comandante la estaba mirando, lo sabía. Evitando expresamente desviar los ojos hacia él, Ro cogió su tetera y echó el líquido azulado en su vaso. Los colores no se mezclaron tal y como ella hubiera esperado; a medida que el azul entraba en el vaso iba formando remolinos entre la bebida anaranjada. Los dibujos no paraban de danzar, eran como pequeñas llamas azules en un fuego naranja.

El vaso de Riker estaba también lleno ahora, pero en su caso era el naranja el que hacía remolinos en el azul. A Ro le pareció aún más bonito que la mezcla que se daba en su propio vaso.

Riker la miraba de nuevo, pero ya no estaba enfadado. Ella tampoco. Ro sonrió al recordar las palabras de Guinan y supo que, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo y seguir discutiendo, a partir de ahora sería más tolerante con el humano y él también con ella. Bueno, quizá Guiñan tenía razón y podían encontrar un punto medio después de todo…  
Pero sólo quizá.  
- Por ti, Alférez – alzó su vaso Riker, sonriendo –. Aunque seas un poco impertinente.  
Ella intentó no devolverle la sonrisa, pero no lo logró.  
- Por ti, Comandante – juntó sus vasos, pues había visto que los humanos brindaban así, y entrecerró los ojos con diversión –. Aunque seas un poco acosador.


End file.
